Catwoman
'Selina Calabrese '''was a cat burglar who would often blur the line between good and bad. Once the lover of Batman, Selina would later evolve into one of America's greatest heroes. She would end up being a founding member of the Justice League of America. What was notable in Calabrese's fall is that she would eventually turn to the dark side and become what fate had intended for her: a villain. Biography Thief As a child, Selina Calabrese and her brother lived in lavish luxury due to the criminal empire created by their father: Rex Calabrese. After her father was seemingly killed by Carmine Falcone, Selina and her brother took up the surname ''Kyle and began to stay in an orphanage. At the corrupt orphanage where they lived, the orphanage head would train the two on how to cheat and steal. However, sometimes she would be shamed by what she was and would only treat this by stealing more. During the Zero Year, Selina started her largest attempt yet: robbing Arnett Crocker. Using a whip, Selina robbed the batteries Crocker was holding on for the Blackout and stole from his personal safe. After getting robbed and roughed up, Selina would be found by a man. This man would give her the job of secretary for a program sponsered by the mayor. However, after looking up her file unasked, the man would throw Selina off of a building. However, she would survive the fall and would land next to some cats. This would cause her mind to be unhinged and she would, after inspiration from the Batman, become Catwoman. Although her relationship with Batman would be hazy at first, it would eventually transform into a sexual one. However, before it did so, Kaiyo the Trickster took possession of Catwoman and took her to Metropolis. After she transported Batman and Superman to Earth 2, her hold over Catwoman disappeared. Justice League of America Using her Catwoman disguise to rob the Russian gangsters, Selina would end up leading a vendetta against the gangster named Bone. After Bone would kill Selina's friend Lola, she would become a wanted fugitive. Her vendetta against Bone would end up breaking her relationship with Batman. Soon after, Selina would fight and be brutally beaten by Reach. Soon after, Selina would find a lover in Spark and would make enemies with Oswald Cobblepot. Selina then found an enemy in Dollhouse and was confronted by the Joker for making Batman weak. Selina proceeded to get involved with the Black Diamond and Eclipso, with her relationship with Batman repairing following the death of Robin. Selina was then recrutied by Steve Trevor to be a part of the Justice League of America, as the counterpart to Batman. Selina immediately took a liking to Trevor and attempted to become his lover but despite her lust for him, was ultimately rebuffed. As part of the League, Selina was sent to Arkham Asylum where she faced brutalties. In Arkham she managed to infiltrate the Secret Society and get the JLA the location of their secret base. She was later asked by Trevor to rescue the daughter of a Chinese defect, for which she revealed her JLA status to Batman, who aided her. Upon returning to Gotham, with the Rat-Tails, Catwoman stood up against the Penguin. When the Justice League and Zatanna followed Shazam into Kahndaq, Catwoman aided the rest of the JLA into trying to send the League back to the US. However, after Superman accidentally killed Arthur Light, the Trinity War broke out. The first stage of the battle ended, however, when Superman neutralized both Leagues and demanded to be taken in. After the Trinity War led to the Crime Syndicate debuting, Catwoman escaped with Batman and helped him fight back. After all was said and done, the JLA was disbanded and Selina was left to return to Gotham. Abilities A very able and skilled fighter, Selina was not known for her fisticuffs however but rather her slyness and ability to get past most security undetected. It was not natural and to some degree, Selina was also quite adept at planning situations out. When it came to weapons, Selina was greatly skilled with firearms, but preferred to use a whip in combat. Category:Batman Family Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Superhero Category:Supervillain